The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Imxsuchxaxrobstarx
Summary: It's Christmas eve and boy wonder hasen't gotten a certain red head a gift yet but all the stores are closed what will he do before time runs out will he get her that perfect gift will she love the gift read and find out NO FLAMES watever that means jk R&R pairing Mostly Rob/star & BB/rae Minor Cy/bee jeri/Kole & KF/Jinx
1. perfect morning

_**Starfire's pov**_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, I tossed and turned in my bed as the brief sunrise shown through my window. I pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock as I looked at the time,5:47,"perfect" I said with a sigh for today was christmas eve.I got out of bed and walked to my door... At the same time every morning I go to the roof to stare at the sunrise and sometimes someone special is up there too.

"Today is going to be an awesome day i can feel it nothing can or will ruin it ."

I love the feeling of snow fall on my face and I love to let the cool wind blow through my hair. cold doesn't bother me it actually soothed me. My friends never come up when it was snowing they were'nt built for the cold but I dont care.

"I dont know what can make today even better"

"I think i do, said a voice from behind.

I turned around to see Robin walking torwards me I look at him and smile.

"Star why are you out here aren't you freezing".his voice was so calm its like talking to god."No im not freezing the cold wind feels nice, why, are you cold?

_**Robins pov**_

Star always quetions and its really cute shes getting really good at speaking proper english im gonna miss teaching her everything, soon she will be talking like Cyborg,oh god i dont want that.

_**Normal Pov**_

"no not really im just surprised since you wearing a night gown that stops at your thigh how can you survive". As i said that i gave her my world famous grin

"Hehehe I can survive because tameranians are built for any climate the only thing that can kill me is the sun and poizon ect, ect".

"Well your lucky cmon we are having a party tommorow and we need your help getting everything ready".

"Ok robin" Starfire folowed robin down to the main room

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT**

the first chapter of my very first fan fic i hope you liked it Special thanx to blueBerryBoo for suggesting the idea and for helping me set this up check out her or his fan fics there really good


	2. Authors Note

Authors note im sooooooo sorry i have not been working on the story i have really been busy with homework and swim practice and my job i cant promise anything but i will be uploadin the new chapter soon bye love u guys ^,^


	3. Im so happy i changed?

CHAPTER 2 "IM SO HAPPY I CHANGED"

As the two teens walked down the stairs to get to the main room something was bothering Robin, it's like he was forgetting something, something important…. Then it hit him

"OH SHIT"! Robin screamed startling Starfire

"Robin what's wrong"!? Starfire asked

Robin didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell Starfire it would crush her ….. Even though she wasn't naïve and sensitive anymore he still didn't want to tell her.

"Um, it's nothing I, I have to do something can u go down without me?"

Starfire looked at her secret crush like he was hiding something (even though he was) she wasn't sure so she forgot about it but asked.

"Robin if you are going into your "Office" to obsess over Slade I'm not letting you. Its Christmas Eve and we haven't even heard from Slade since June".

"No it's not Slade, I told you it was nothing I just need to do something real quick"

Starfire wasn't buying this for a second, but she didn't want to make him mad today was going to be an awesome day and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Ok if you don't want to tell me then I'm coming with you".

"No I'm doing this alone"

With that last sentence, he left leaving star dumbfounded, confused, and alone. She sighed and walked down alone to the main room.

After a long walk down she made it to the rest of the team and already setting up the decorations. When star walked in they all stopped and looked at her. Beastboy's nose started bleeding and he fell over, Cyborg's face started to turn red, with that he turned around and coughed. Star looked down and realized that she was still in her nightgown (thigh high) she covered herself and ran back to her room.

When she entered her room she looked around. When she started to learn how to talk like the rest of the team she changed a lot she wasn't naïve and sensitive and she started to get sick of the colors pink and purple. So she changed her room and her look. Her room was sort of like ravens now but more "seducing" her walls were a mixer of a dark scarlet red and a very dark midnight blue. Her bed wasn't round, it was like a regular queen size bed the covers were the dark midnight blue color and her pillows were the scarlet red color. Instead of lights she had Hawaiian torches in each corner which gave her room a dim light. For her look she didn't where her old uniform, she wore a one piece outfit where the stomach was bear the only thing covering her stomach was a fishnet type of design and attached to the one piece was a very short ruffle skirt (also thigh high) and she wore fishnet leggings with titanium heel boots, the whole outfit was scarlet midnight and black.

She walked over to her dresser and put on her New uniform on and did her hair she let her hair grow out and her bangs to, her hair went down to her knees and her bangs went down to so it just met her back so she braided her bangs and clipped it to the back of her head she looked herself in the mirror and said.

"I'm so happy I changed."


End file.
